A watch is predominately used as a timepiece. Many users wear a watch as a jewel or a decorative fashion item as well. Thus, a watch keeps time and appears in various shapes and forms. The movement mechanism of the watch to keep time is well known. Gears which move the hour and minute hands of an analog watch are wind by stored energy, either from a battery or from manual cranking. Basic shapes of conventional watches are shown in FIGS. 1 and 2.
FIG. 1 shows an analog watch, and FIG. 2 shows a conventional digital watch. In a digital watch, the only form of stored energy is the battery.
As shown in the figures, a watch typically has a watch body (100) and a watch face (110). The watch body (100) contains mechanism for moving the hands to show time. The watch face (110) can be an analog display panel or a digital display. A problem with a conventional watch is that when it is worn on human wrist for a long time, sweat develops underneath the watch body from lack of ventilation, causing discomfort and dirt buildup on the underside of the watch.
Therefore, a need exists for a watch having means for ventilation and one which provides a unique physical shape as well.